


Trust Me

by Lonely_Sea_Lion



Category: Japan (Band)
Genre: David is completely pissed and feeling gay, M/M, Mick is completely terrified, Mick's POV, Ruined Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Sea_Lion/pseuds/Lonely_Sea_Lion
Summary: Mick is not sure about David's intentions and the way their friendship is progressing.One summer night of 1978.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know that our fandom is so small, but I hope, someone might like this.  
> Part of my pretentiously dramatic series about these two awful human beings (I love them so much I want to die). I will continue adding new works, if this one gets enough attention.

"Look at me, please," - he asked, lifting my face by the chin. I stare into his separate-living plates of blue called eyes. It always made me laugh to look at him straight forward and seeing his right eye moving on its own somewhere, only that eye knows where. This time I'm also laughing out loud, when that happens. He startled a little bit, his eyes back on track, looking at me intensely with a small hint of smile. Then he actually melted into a smile itself. His face needs a good punch right now, too much beauty and too much self-pride for a drunk blonde. He did make me laugh, he won, the bastard is so happy about it now that I again feel like a complete fool.

 "What is this show all about, would you be so kind and explain?" - I inquire, pulling myself back together, shaking off his charm. "What show?" - he asks in return, smiling innocently, thick-mascara lashes fluttering. "You are definitely into something. I feel suspicious about your intentions," - I mockingly scowl him as he seats closer to me and starts playing with my fuchsia-coloured hair. I try to free myself from his grabby hands, but he is too close. The next thing I know is that he is already sitting on my lap, caressing the back of my neck. I felt shivers go down my spine, coldness creeping up my from my fingers straight to my shoulders. I shrugged, and took his hands in mine and off my neck. "You are pissed tonight, my dear," - I said, trying to push him away. He is sure in the mood for a sin, so he started nagging and begging: "Oh, please, let me hold you, I dreamt about it almost every night and you dare to reject me? Do you have no heart or no cock?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to stand up, but failed as he tugged me back. A second and I'm on my back, another second and I'm bare-chested with him on top of me, mouthing at my neck, leaving the trail of red lipstick on my skin, and trying to get closer to my lips. I turned away from him, his next kiss landing on my cheek. "Stop it!" - I almost screamed, my hands pressing against his chest. Heavy breathing, eyes closing and opening slowly in attempt to wake up from the hot haze, hands pinning me down. He straightened himself, looking at me through heavy eyelids. "I just wanted..." - he mumbled and sighed, deep-red blush spreading across his face. I notice tears in the corners of his eyes - what a manipulative beautiful beast. Equally gorgeous and disgusting, I hate him for the effect he has on me. In silence I feel a single tear landing down on my waist, then another one, making me wince. "Listen, I don't want this to continue, you are wasted, you will probably regret it tomorrow, so would I," - I tried to convince him, but he collapsed on me and started crying not ironically, tears are streaming down the sides of my neck, so I feel like a human handkerchief. "Please, stop, everything is okay, stop crying," - he has turned my loving-mother-instincts on, so I begin to soothe him, stroking his hair, while he's sobbing with his nose in between my collarbones. I couldn't let him go or push him away, because I, firstly, have never seen him crying, secondly, I was too curious to know the reason. "Mick?" - he lifted his head, looking at me with his wet reddened eyes, melted mascara and eyeliner all over his cheeks: "Do I still look good?"

This made me laugh, will he ever stop thinking about his looks over his emotions? "What are you laughing at? I must look like a monster then! Tell me, how do I look? Mick! Stop laughing!" - his voice cracked at that point and more mascara tears invaded my personal space. "Oh no, you should stop. Quit thinking about the way you look just for a second, I beg you," - I comforted him. "Besides, you always look incredible, no matter what you do, Dave". "Really?" - his sobbing mess is trying to crack a smile at me. Pathetic try, to say the least. "Really, I wouldn't lie to you," - I assure him and finally feel his weight on me. Quite a heavy guy he is, I unwittingly notice that I forgot how to breathe. "Oh, you are such a nice boy, love, though I like girls more, I want you badly to be mine... I think, I... love you, y'know," - he confessed his poor drunken soul to me, leaving me speechless.

"Dave, I don't know what to say," - I begin to stutter while his hands move up and down my chest, stroking gently. For a second I give in, arching my back, trying to get closer towards the touch, but I can't, I feel too sober to lose control. "Ah, please," - I moaned and noticed his predatory smile. "What "please"? What do you want me to do to you, hm?" - he bit his lip in anticipation, circling his finger around my nipple again and again. I feel hot under the coldness of black drying tears on my skin and small soft palms that keep on caressing me, making me mad. But I don't want it, it is all wrong, too wrong to be true. I don't want to use him, though I don't want to lose him. I starve to keep this emotion alive, but he is my best friend. I cannot betray him, because sex between friends does not exist, I know for sure. If we do this, if we sin together, our previous platonic intimacy will be lost. He will treat me as his boy-toy, then start doing some stupid lover bullshit - will try giving me unnecessary stuff nobody ever needs, for instance. I know him, he is pretentiously cheesy and majorly annoying when it comes to romancing. Pretty soon he would change his mind and leave me for someone else, and this will be the first and the last heartbreaking moment we experience together before the end, that our drama will put to our story of success. We are in the same band, for Christ's sake! We have a career to expand and have to move on and upwards.

 "Dave, stop it, let me go, please," - I plead once again, but he cannot care less as he tries to go down on me. This is my chance to break free, so I do it, rolling on top of him, pinning him down against the bed. "Oh, my little flower wants to be dominant, uh?" - I cringe as he says it out loud and say: "No, your little flower is going home and you are going to have some sleep, okay? I'm tired of these embarassing moments between us every night you get drunk," - I feel his tensed body relaxing. "If you say so," - I see his face immediately getting calm and dark, he is looking at me heavily, I see that something is wrong. "Hey, are you alright?" - I asked nerviously and slowly got up. "Yes, no need to be worried, my friend," - he sounds more sober then previous time, making a noticable intonation point on the word "friend". I shook my head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts as I picked up my t-shirt, got my bag and threw a small glance at him for the last time. "Promise me, that you won't get into trouble or something, okay?" - I ask him when I'm about to leave. "Yes-yes, I'm fine, you can go... Goodnight, Mick," - he waves his hand slightly staying in the exact same position I've left him in. Still unsure, I put on my t-shirt, zip the bag and leave his flat.

 

The night is late, it's darker than last month, cold and damp. I try not to look sideways as I almost run back to my house. Five minutes later, standing in front of my door I pause a little and turn back to enjoy the night view. Foggy street is yellow and green from half-broken streetlights, deep black shades start moving on the road as the clouds pass by and give moon the chance to shine. Small bushes whisper something into the night as slightest wind blows through. I admire this picture just a couple of seconds more, look down the road, where Batts' house is, sigh quietly, then turn to slowly and silently open the door so nobody could hear. If mom knows I am that late, she would probably kill me or make me live in the streets. Without a sound I manage to sneak into my room, and close the door behind me.

 I finally sit down calmly, but something is bothering me and I cannot relax. I feel like I betrayed my closest friend and acted like a complete jerk. Maybe I did, maybe not, I don't know. I find it hard to judge myself in this situation, since I brought him home, helped him and such. The fact that he was trying to seduce me is what bothers me most. I don't accept such behaviour towards anyone, no matter who, women or men, drunk or not. But he seemed to be sincere, I actually saw it in his eyes. Thinking of it now, how could I ignore his affection? Did I intentionally tried not to think of it as a serious feeling or was I too blind? Is it The Feeling at all? I doubt a lot, but don't know exactly well.

 I notice red smears all over my face and neck when I look into the mirror. I wish I could forget it all, but I think, I would never manage to. I love him, that's true, he is my best friend, he is the brother I want to have, but is he the lover I want to be with? I am not into men at slightest, moreover, I am a bit afraid of them, why should I worry about it? Maybe, because I actually took his caress for granted and, tried not to, but unwillingly liked it and wanted more. He might have been driven by alcohol and basic lust, but that was me who romanticized it to the point of no return. Tomorrow he wouldn't even remember, probably. But the dissappointed dark tone of his voice in the end, what's that supposed to mean? I lay down on my bed and slowly begin to doze off as I think of possible scenarios of our further relationship as friends. Or as lovers? I'll try not to think of it again. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you like what you've read.  
> Please, feel free to fix some of my mistakes, because, I guess, there are plenty. If anyone can beta-read my fics, I'd be really glad!


End file.
